Jade Lovall
'Jade Lovall '''is a student nurse who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. She joined the department in 2018. Early life As a child, Jade was put into foster care and, at one point, lived in a large house with foster parents and siblings. She saw it as the best time of her life. In November 2018, while working as a student nurse on Holby City Hospital's Maternity Unit, she met senior ED nurse Louise Tyler. Louise was unimpressed by her poor attentiveness and, when consultant Joshua Bowers suggested moving Jade to the emergency department, she declined. However, after a patient had choked on a sweet, Jade's quick thinking and ability to follow instructions while aiding her in performing a cricothyroidotomy made an impression on her. Although Louise told Joshua about her exceptional work, he claimed that she would be back to her usual self the next day. When Jade overheard him saying that she wasn't cut out to be a nurse, she took offence and decided to leave her shift an hour early. Louise found her and suggested working in the ED; she accepted the offer. Time in the emergency department (2018-) Later in November 2018, Jade started her first shift in the ED alongside fellow student nurse Marty Kirkby. They were tasked with treating a large group of a cappella singers who were suffering from food poisoning, and Marty asked her to get sick bowls. Louise reprimanded her after she failed to do so and blamed her inaction on a fault with her hearing aid. Later, she was asked to discharge Ernest Maxwell and didn't believe him when he said that he didn't feel very well, but Marty soon found a rash on his arm; it soon transpired that Ernest had meningococcal septicaemia. Feeling guilty for not taking his complaints seriously, Jade cleaned him up and combed his beard. Later that day, she and Marty treated an attractive male patient named Rufus, and, unsure whether he was gay or straight, they competed to be the first to receive a ticket to their gig at a concert. Determined to win, Jade locked Marty in a storage cupboard, but her plan soon backfired after his inhaler ran out, and he struggled to breathe. When Marty admitted that, out of excitement, he forgot to fill his inhaler, Louise reprimanded both of them for their carelessness. Although Jade won the competition, upon learning that Rufus was the vocalist for a gay folk band, they encouraged him to take another patient named Lenny, who was already interested in him. In December, Jade went on a date with a man, and they went to a doughnut shop. The following morning, she gave a box of doughnuts to her colleagues, and she gave Marty dating advice after he expressed an interest in Joshua. However, she struggled to keep a straight face when his attempts at flirting left a lot to be desired. Later that day, her date left her a text, but she decided to ghost him. Behind the scenes Gabriella Leon made her first appearance as Jade in November 2018. Appearances :''See also: Character appearances. Jade first appeared in the 12th episode of series 33. To date, she has had no centric episodes. References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Female characters Category:Student nurses Category:2018 arrivals